Vampire Knight: Zero's Love Interest
by Daku-Raru
Summary: It seems Zero's attention has been taken completely off of Yuki and Cross Academy in all for a new female student, Akahana "Hana" Misuki. With no background or how this young woman even became an official student, Yuki persuades Kaname to help her dig up dirt on this red-headed mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight: Zero's Love Interest (Part 1)

_I wonder if Kaname will forgive me for betraying him again. It's just that something has been very weird ever since Zero came back from that __**extended **__Hunter's Association trip. I was kind of angry with the headmaster for not at least giving me a heads up or something. I mean I deserve to know what happens to Zero don't I? _

Yuki's head was buried inside of her textbook, literally, as she was passed out from another sleepless night. Her mind was all over the place that she hadn't realized sleeping was a major life requirement at least for a few hours.

Yori leaned over the girl, poking her temporarily limped body. "Yuki," she blinked away a loose eyelash. "...you weren't in your dorm yesterday. What's with you lately?"

She jumped out of her dream only to stare completely oblivious to her surroundings. She turned around to gaze upon Zero with confusion and somewhat curiosity. "Wh-at... when did you get here?"

Zero peeked at Yuki from reading a novel on... Shakespeare? Well it surely wasn't in English that's for certain. He tried to gestured her attention back towards the front of the classroom in time before-

Whack!

"Ack!" She yelped, rubbing the back of her head. Yuki picked up the thin book that struck her. "What was that for?"

"I suggest you learn to use your social time more wisely Ms. Cross. Otherwise I'll be forced to keep you after class while Zero attends to his duties." Mr. Toga turned his attention back on the board that contained a few notes regarding the class work. Apparently there was an important final coming soon and Yuki had no idea until now.

She stiffened at the blank page in her notebook. "Oh man. This isn't good."

"Yuki you aren't very much into your studies as usual. Is something bothering you?" Yori asked her, a bit of unsettling worry in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yeah. Of course. No need to worry about me, heh." She gave her friend a crooked smile.

_ When did Zero get here? Is it really me that's not focused? It can't be. I was sure he was still in secret from me. But I just can't shake the feeling that headmaster Cross and him are hiding something from me. _

**Later that day...**

"Everyone get back! I mean it! Hey no shoving!" Yuki used her feminine strength to keep the Day Class students back. She looked over to see Zero smiling to some red-headed student. It was a bit strange in fact. He never smiled with it came to the girls around him. But this was even more surreal as Yuki came to terms with this new found discovery.

"Hey!" She shouted out towards him, "Zero we have a job to do." Was it wrong that she felt a little jealous?

"You seem to have it." He leaned on one leg, continuing his conversation.

The Gates to the Night Class campus opened and Yuki immediately became a fan just as the other girls. She couldn't control herself as she watched those beautiful creatures walk in such an elegant way through the middle of the opened crowd.

Aido smiled and greeted the young girls who seemed to faint or pull on their hair like mad dogs.

Kain shoved Aido forward, making the young man stumbled a bit. "Now is not the time to be full of yourself Hanabusa. You know they'll eat up every little piece of attention you grant them with."

"But it's so much fun. I love it when fresh blood- I mean fresh roses is at my taking." He laughed off the simple but huge mistake.

Kaname looked past the crowd at his only Prize. "Good afternoon Yuki."

Her smile grew wide from cheek to cheek. "Hello there Kaname." She bowed to the knee nervously.

He couldn't help but take his eyes from her and stare at her partner and his acquainting. "Seems Zero has his hands full at the moment."

And right he was. Zero's hand was wrapped around the red-head's waist. Yuki's cheeks burned with embarrassment. More because she was jealous in front of Kaname. The other reason was because they had a job to do and Zero completely abandoned her.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight: Zero's Love Interest (Part 2)

_ I know this may come off a bit jealous and overprotective but I am very irritated by that girl. She's taken my friend from me. Well Zero and I are good friends. A little bit jumpy and rocky but I'm sticking with that statement. I miss the old Zero. Now he's all loving and he's even missing his duties as a Guardian. Ugh!_

Yuki sat by the window that gave her a clear view of the Night Class and into their classroom. Kaname was talking some kind of business with Kain because the way they interacted was more than enough for her to believe it was some sort of secrecy. Even when you're a human or not seeing two vampires associating with each other is fascinating. She couldn't begin to imagine what it was like other ways. Maybe in a more affectionate way.

Her hands wrapped around Artemis and the staff extended. She swung the weapon in an instant as it only connected with Aido's palm and went no further. Her eye's lit up surprised as she attempted to tug it away from him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well I couldn't resist the smell of your delicious blood any longer so I wanted to get as close as possible to you." He grinned deviously, yanking at Artemis and pulling her closer.

"Yeah well as a member of the Discipline Committee you know it's against school policy to be outside this late at night."

"Is that so? Then why did I just see a Day Class student and Zero strolling close by."

Yuki shrieked as she snatched her steel staff back and hopped from the semi-roof. "Oh god Zero! I can't believe him!" She dashed into the woods in search for the boy. Little did she know Kaname had been watching her the entire time.

She slowed her pace down a big in hopes of catching them. And catching them she did! _This is getting a little bit annoying. I use to think Zero didn't care too much for dating and Cross Academy schoolgirls. But now I'm certain I have been blinded by his neglectful ways the entire time. Zero was just as much of a __bachelor__ than any of the Night Class boys! I'm so stupid._

"I love these snacks. My mother use to give them to me as a treat after my dinner." The red-head girl fed Zero a piece of Pocky and giggled when he growled playfully. "You'll bite my finger off silly." No words came from him, however, just the sound of chewing.

Yuki charged in on the lovebirds snacking and making cute sounds. It was almost too nauseating for her to even describe the words. "Hey!" She began, walking towards them, "Zero you know Day Class students are not suppose to be out of their dorms around these hours of the-"

"Hi there!" The girl rose to her feet and hopped towards her. "I'm Akahana. You must be Yuki! Zero has mentioned you."

_ Well isn't that nice. _Yuki's shoulder's dropped and her hands held Artemis lazily. "Did he?"

Zero never really gave much acknowledgement to the fact that Yuki was even there. "Let's get out of here."

"But I wanted to meet your friend. Don't be so rude." Akahana gave him a strange, warning look that might have came off way too creepy for comfort. In return, Zero went silent. "Sorry about that. I have no idea how you've managed to put up with his behavior."

Yuki nodded slowly. She was unsure how to process what just happened. Zero was a cold-hearted person. Not to her but towards others. All of a sudden he was this dog slave to a new student whom Yuki has never been notified of before. Had headmaster Cross been keeping this a secret?

"So...I assume you are patrolling the campus?"

She snapped out of her delusion and blinked twice before nodding once more. "...and as a member of the Discipline Committee I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to return back to your dorm. Your not suppose to be outside at night. It's dangerous."

"Is it because of the Night Class?" Akahana took a bit of her Pocky.

"Yes. Well actually...yes?" Yuki was starting to confuse herself. _How did she know about the Night Class? Zero couldn't have told her. Could he?_

"Well don't pretend like the Night Class is some sort of mystery. You can fool everyone else but not me."

"What do you mean?"

Akahana giggled as she watched how nervous the girl had become. "Don't worry. I won't gossip."

Yuki scoffed. "There's nothing to gossip about."

"Oh? I wonder how the Day Class will react once they hear about the vampires that-"

"How did you know that?!" Her attention was divided equally and angrily between Zero and Akahana. _What am I missing here? Oh no. I have to stop this conversation now. This can't be happening. How could __s__he tell h__im __about the Night Class. _"I mean-I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Vampires are just mythical creatures."

"Of course they are." Akahana took another bite of her Pocky and pecked Zero on the lips. He was still silent. In addition, still as a rock. "See you around Yuki."

**Inside headmaster Cross's office...**

"You told her about the Night Class you idiot!" Yuki smacked Zero on the head a few times. He had finally gained his normal function once they had lost sight of Akahana. "How could you do such a thing?"

Zero frowned. "I didn't tell her about them. I don't even like talking about them, let alone looking at them. Maybe it was you that said something!"

Headmaster Cross tried to hush his bickering children. "Relax. Relax! Yuki who is this young lady in the meantime?"

Yuki turned to Cross. "Akahana. I'm not sure about her last-"

"Misuki. Her last name is Misuki." Zero looked towards them. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "She could have over heard a conversation from them herself."

"Bulshit! You know you told her something Zero. I know you did!" _I can't believe he did. _

Cross searched through files on this Misuki but came up short. There wasn't even a last name that started with Misuki. "You say she's a student in the Day Class?"

"That's right." Both Yuki and Zero answered in fusion.

"Well that's odd. I don't have any paperwork on Akahana. I don't remember ever getting a register or a transfer form from Akahana Misuki either. Perhaps she's on file with the Night Class." He explained in disbelief.

Zero just shrugged and trotted out of the room. He didn't want to hear about how they just couldn't accept the fact that he was finally happy for once in his life.

Yuki watched him leave. No words escaped after him either. Something was rotten under all of this and it began with where this Akahana girl came from.

**Akahana Misuki's Private Dorm...**

The red-headed girl giggled and soon began to laugh hysterically. It lasted for once but a few minutes. "After all these years...I will finally have my revenge. You just wait Lord Kaname. Your time will come soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight: Zero's Love Interest (Part3)

_ I've been beating myself up over this __little __situation with Akahana. She's under my skin and I can't help but feel a little jealous in a strange way. I __shouldn't__ be feeling this way. I mean Zero is my friend. I should be happy for him actually. There's nothing wrong with being with someone you like. I have this love bond with Kaname. He protected me those years ago from a Level E vampire. I can still remember the feelings behind that terrifying night. And it was Kaname that made me feel whole. I will always love him what he did that day._

Yuki was in her own world while the Day Class females attacked and butcher the Night Class students. The only reason she was able to come back to reality was because of Kaname standing directly in front of her. Her cheeks burst into a bright red blush.

He smiled gently at her adorable humiliation. His hand reached to touch the smooth, soft skin she possessed. "How are you today Yuki?"

Her body was sent into a violent shiver and reacted in thrusting her forward. They stood but inches away. "I-I'm fine. Good."

"I see." He made a throated laugh.

"May we talk in private?" She inquired as politely as possible. It was yet again she noted that Zero had been missing in action. If she made headmaster Cross aware of this intrusion to the Disciplinary affairs, Zero would be punished for his absences. To her surprised she chose not to mention it.

Kaname took her hand and led her away from the commotion between both Classes, which was very dangerous, and into the woods. His hand was cold to her warmth. But it never made her any less interested in him.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

Yuki pulled away only to rubbed her face from showing any frustration. It was more than a feudal effort. "It's about Zero." She received an earful of displeased grunts. "I need your help."

"You want me to help you bring him to terms with himself?"

"No actually. I need you to help me find out everything on Akahana Misuki."

Kaname stared at Yuki. He was hesitant in leaving but that wouldn't have done him any good. The name didn't exactly ring any alarms. However, Misuki did. "I don't think that is a wise decision."

"Why not?"

"I suggest we leave it at Zero making his own choices."

"But-"

Kaname looked away from her. He rather not gets into a conversation or even worse...a lecture on an ancient Vampire society that died almost a century ago. "I'm sorry. I just can't help you."

"But what about Zero? You're just going to let him get hurt? We don't know anything about this girl. She could be Maria Kurenai."

"Yuki..." He took her shoulders into the palm of his hand and squeezed them tightly. "It's not Maria Kurenai we should be worried about. It's the Misuki Dynasty."

_**Headmaster Cross's office...**_

"The Misuki Dynasty has existed for over a thousand years Yuki. They were the eldest living Vampires on the face of the Earth. It was believed that the Misuki Dynasty was completely whipped out after a deadly war between them and the Hunter's Association. The Kuran family was the very first family to ally themselves with Vampire Hunters in order to take out the Misuki's for good." Cross explained carefully. He adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "There's a chance that if the Misuki Dynasty is still alive or so I am aware regarding Akahana, then more will arise."

** Akahana rubbed Zero's paralyzed body with light touches. She hummed a melody as she watched him ache in pain from the spell she placed on him. His body was sweating gallons of gallows. **

"What do you think we should do?" Yuki bit down on her bottom lip nervously. She resented the idea of giving Kaname a glance. He'd see how worried this made her.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to call a meeting between the Hunter's Association and the Council of Elders. This is a major dilemma that will not die out so easily. Not unless we make a move immediately."

** She straddled his limped body and leaned down revealing sharp fangs. They extended past her lips. Longer than any fangs he hand ever seen in his life. "Shh." Her hand brushed away a stray tear that threatened to stream down his cheek. **

** "I prefer the predator than the prey. They tend to have a bittersweet taste than a human. You will be my slave Zero Kiryu. You will be mine."**

_ The Misuki Dynasty has been around longer than Kaname and his family. I never thought that was even a possibility. I only reached to his generation of vampires and no further. If this was truly a state of emergency, what would happen to Cross Academy__?__ Even worse...is there a lost of all hope? _


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Knight: Zero's Love Interest (Part 4)

**"Speak in tongues**

**I don****'****t even recognize your face**

**Mirror on the wall**

**Tell me all the ways to stay away!" -**** (****quote by Phantogram-Black Out Days) **

_ My fear is unsettling. I can't sleep without replaying the night Kaname saved me. But only this time...he too was a level E. It was frightening. Blood dripped from his sharp fangs. He killed that vampire so that I could be his alone. It was a nightmare I couldn't break from. I screamed without volume. I fought and scratched with my small hands doing little damage. All he would do is smile and he would continue to smile. It was nerve-wrecking and placed this horrid feeling that made you shiver from head to toe. _

Yuki had awakened from her nightmare and into the eyes of the Night Class students. She must have fell asleep in Kaname's possession. But she remembered being in headmaster Cross's office if anything. Maybe they took a walk or something. No matter the situation, she would have never anticipated his intentions of bringing her to back with him. Hadn't he known of what kind of people he shared a roof under? They were dangerous. Including the famous, Hanabusa.

"W-wh-where am I?" She sat up straight in the bed which so happened to be Kanames'. It was comfortable and the sheets felt like the skin of a newborn baby.

"Well you're in the bed chambers of Lord Kaname." Aido greeted Yuki with a kiss on her wrist. She blushed a deep red. "He said we were ordered to watch you. I suppose this has something to do with the whole Misuki business."

Yuki's eyes widened. _How did they know? _"Perhaps. But I have to go check up on Zero-"

Ruka stepped closer to the bed. She seemed to be the most troubled as well as guarded. "Listen Cross, we don't like this as much as you think. But don't think that any of us will just allow you to leave. You're a sitting duck out there. Things have gotten worse. Now I suggest you stop trying to play hero for Kiryu."

"She's right." Kain crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the window that saw out to nearly the entire campus. Best view of the entire dormitory. "If this Misuki Dynasty resurrection is true then you don't want to risk getting yourself in trouble. Lord Kaname might now be able to protect you this time. None of us will."

Yuki shook her head. She was in disbelief. To think of it...they spoke about the Misuki's far too much. _How long have they known? _"How long has it been-" She nearly choked on the rest of her question. "Since I've been asleep?"

The Night Class looked at each other, exchanging shrugs and looks. "Maybe 2-3 weeks the most." Kain looked towards her.

**Several days earlier...**

Akahana dived into the pool head first. She swamed around for a few before coming back up for air. She smiled, watching how petrified Zero looked to join her. Her smile only grew more innocently. "Why don't you come my love? The water is fine."

"Fine? You think this is fine?" He pointed to the Day Class student's bodies that had continued to drain their blood into the pool. There was barely a transparent reflection. It was dark and thick. Zero saw nothing but a monster. Unable to react the way he had wanted, all he could do was sweat and ache from her love bond.

"Zero that's no way to talk to your wife. This is the thanks I get for setting you free?" She floated on her back, her arms occupying the back of her head. "You sure know how to show your gratitude."

He scoffed, closing his eyes. She was controlling his emotions and thoughts. The only part that was left of him was his soul. Deep down, buried trapped was his soul screaming to be released. It was that part that fought to be free. Something Akahana could not reach as much as she tried.

"You wanted this Zero..." She said before swimming to the side of the pool. "We talked about it for months. You knew it was coming. This shouldn't be a surprise for you."

"You never said half the school would be upside down. They'll come for you! The Hunter's Association."

She jumped out of the pool, moving to wrap a towel around her. She chuckled a bit from Zero's statement. "You think I give a damn how many Hunters or Vampire come to after me? Besides I won't be the only one whose head they want." She landed a kiss on the top of his temple.

"WH-what are you saying? I was-"

"Hypnotized? Good luck explaining that to arrows, fangs and claws." Akahana dried herself off. She kicked aside the rest of the bodies in order to achieve her sandals. "I wonder how Yuki will feel when she finds out your responsible for Yori's death. Now that's a tough one to wrap one's mind around."

** "Zero...wh-what are you doing?" Yori stepped back from the glowing red eyed boy. She took note that no one was in the lock****e****room. It was strangely quiet. "You aren't supposed to be in here."**

** He said nothing. The thirst burning his throat was unbearable. He could hear Misuki's voice whispering. **_**Kill her. Drink her blood. Kill her Zero.**_

** "Are you okay?" She was worried about him. And it was her worry that caused her to stumble into his grasp. Yori stared into his eyes, her neck leaning back as he pulled her body violently close to his. "You're hurting me!"**

** Zero's nails dug into her uniform, his arms locking around her back. She couldn't escape if she intended to. "I'-I'm...sorry." He shoved her head back roughly, nearly breaking it in the process, and burying his fangs into artery. She died in his arms. The pain in her eyes was the last thing he saw. And it was the one thing that tore at him more than anything. **

Akahana greeted several of her minions who had approached the pool carrying more lifeless Day Class students. "How many are left?"

"Not many Milady. Headmaster Cross has barricaded the doors leading to the campus. I've scheduled for the trainees to attack at dawn." The young minion reported. He bared a similar tattoo to Zero's only his consisted of crows picking at the symbol.

"Very good. And the Night Class?"

"It seems they've put up a fight. They have posted several of their students outside of the walls, attacking and kill few of our men. Kuran has issued this order in attempt to weaken us."

She nodded slowly. "As for the girl?"

"Within their protection Milady."

Zero looked to Akahana though he had no saying in what she wanted to plan or decide. Her decisions were solemnly her choice.

"Draw her out Zero." She spoke from over her shoulder. "You're the only other option to get to Yuki."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does. Yuki knows my secret. With her feasting information for Kaname Kuran I'm aware of her act to defy me. Unless you know another reason I shouldn't be after her I suggest you bring her to me."

Zero rubbed his tattoo. "What if I-kill her myself?"

Akahana and the other minions looked towards Zero's direction. A wide grin stretched across her lips.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Vampire Knight: Zero's Love Interest

(Part 5.5)

_I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for the way Zero has been acting. I wish I could have done something fast. He could have still been sane right now. He could have still been able to live a happy life. And now...because of me...he's gone. _

Yuki squeeze her pillow with a fierce grip as she whimpered quietly. The other Night Class students were instructed to secure the perimeters of the campus and keep take out any of Misuki's minions. Some of them were just this because of Lord Kaname's worries for Yuki. The others just wanted to protect these brethren. Even as strong as they were, their supplies for blood began to decrease. Soon it would be Kaname alone that would have to protect her from all of them.

Ruka was ordered specifically to keep watch of Yuki inside. It was something both of them knew wasn't the right decision but he did this purposely for her to get to know the young Day Class student personally. In addition, she was to blame if anything had happened. She hated the responsibility more than anything in the world. She knew that he did it just to tick off her nerves. But Ruka thought about how impressing Lord Kaname might be a way into his heart.

"Is there any word on what's happening?" Yuki sat up on the bed. Her hair felt onto her shoulders, blanketing them.

Ruka stared out of the window, watching the trees dance in the wind. She ignored Yuki's question. Even went as far as to pretend she wasn't even there.

"Do you think Zero will be okay?"

Again, she ignored the question.

"Where's Kaname?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Ruka asked angrily.

Yuki flinched and soon grew quiet. She moved to lay back down, her back towards the woman.

"T'ch. I can't believe this. Kaname did this just to tease me. Maybe even punish me..." She convinced herself it could have even been a test.

"No...it was to punish me."

**Headmaster Cross' Office...**

Misuki whirled around in the rotating chair as she read the files of all the Day Class students that attended the school. Majority of them had been killed but she enjoyed seeing the innocent look they hand before it was changed to a frightened and forever lifeless expression. Her plan for the resurrection of her dead relatives was finally going come true. If Akahana was required to give a speech about how exciting the feeling was, she would come up with more than one page full.

Zero sat on the desk next to her as he stared intensely at his hands. They were stained with blood of the students he once protected. The ones who relied on him to keep them safe. It was his doing that got them ditched somewhere around the campus grounds. The Hunter's Association would have his head for what he had done. Manipulated or not, he should have known better than to become a fool for love.

Or what he thought was such.

Misuki tapped him with her foot to get his attention. "Earth to Kiryu. Anyone there?"

"What have I become..." Zero palmed his face in shame.

"Oh stop your whining Zero. You've done worse in your life and you know it."

He sulked and leaned further into his lap. "I can't kill anymore people."

"You won't. But right after you take out Yuki like you promised."

His head shot up as he thought about her. _What have I done Yuki? How could I have done this to you? I was wrong of me to push you away. Your blood, your scent...your purity. I don't deserve to know of such a friend. I failed you. _"Yeah I know. What about Kaname?"

"What about him?"

"He's protecting her. I can't get through without him watching my every move. He'd kill me."

Akahana cackled as she stood from the chair. Her arms wrapped around Zero's back, her lips finding his ear. A small groan released from his as he tried to pry himself of her consuming affection. "You sound so worried my love."

Zero broke her grasp and stepped away from the desk. "I'm not. I'm just preparing you for the impossible. It seemed your clueless about how powerful Kaname Kuran actually is."

"So prove to me that he is just a scary urban legend."

(**I decided to split this chapter in half because the other part is intended to be a lot more long and detailed. This is just the hype for the following to come.)**


End file.
